Even Now, We Are Still Waiting For Morning
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Derek gets hunted, Jackson is forced to deliver groceries, and Stiles is not good at being a hermit. Derek/Stiles; AU


******Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. Which is terribly sad.  
**A/N: An AU. I love AUs. This one was fun to write. And honestly, I've had this basic idea for a fic in my head for a long time. Back when I wrote Torchwood actually. It was going to be part of Over and Over but I have decided it was never going to be written. As I adore the idea, I moved it to Teen Wolf where it got written. Because Teen Wolf has taken over my brain and makes to write the longest stories I've written. NO REGRETS.  
My friend liked it so it's getting published. I hope you enjoy it too.  


There was a knock at that door. And wasn't that always the way? Stiles sighed. He had just gotten comfortable. "Just a second!" He yelled, grumbling to himself as he grabbed his leg brace which lay within reach.

The knocking continued.

"I said," Stiles yelled louder, "just a second!" Pushing himself up, he wondered who was visiting him at this hour. It wouldn't be any of his friends because they would have just let themselves in. They knew that Stiles had trouble getting around and that at this time of night he would be resting on his sofa with the brace off, letting his leg get some air.

Because leg braces really trapped the heat in.

He opened the door and almost fell down when the man who had been knocking pushed him aside in order to get in. "Hey!" Stiles yelled, glad that he had fallen towards a wall, "What gives you the right to barge in here like you own the place? Because, dude, you don't. I do."

The man turned, his teeth longer and eyes red.

Stiles crossed his arms, "Just because you're an Alpha doesn't mean you can't be civil."

The werewolf snapped his teeth at Stiles.

"We will be civil in my house, is that understood?" Stiles said, in an voice authoritative in the way his Sheriff father taught him.

The werewolf's face became more human, his eyes still had a tint of red though, "You know that I'm an alpha."

Stiles rolled his eyes and limped back to his sofa, "Not the first werewolf I've seen. Or Alpha. But the last Alpha I saw was crazy and killed a bunch of people."

The werewolf's body tensed, "Hunter." He hissed.

"No, jackass." Stiles said, giving him a glare, "Don't assume that I'm a hunter. I kind of hate hunters as they killed my best friend." He paused, "Let me guess, hunters are after you and you went running?"

"I need a place to hide." The werewolf said, "And if you don't let me hide here," he got very close to Stiles and pushed him against the back of the sofa, "I'll rip your throat out. With my teeth."

Stiles poked the werewolf in the shoulder, "Civil. Do you don't remember that? Being civil doesn't mean threatening me."

The werewolf stepped back. "Sorry." He spit out, as if the word offended him.

"I'm Stiles." Stiles said, "And you are-you are actually bleeding. Nice. Okay."

"Derek." Derek said.

Stiles' eyes narrowed on the blood, "Bullet wounds." He reached out to get a better look but Derek took a step back and Stiles glared, "Aw come on, man! You should have healed already if it was just normal bullets. Let me help. Because if you're going to hide here, you sure as hell aren't going to die here."

Derek growled at him.

"Okay," Stiles held his hands up, "I understand why you wouldn't trust me, I get that. I do. But I need you to otherwise you might die."

Derek opened his mouth to reply when there was a knock at the door.

Stiles turned his head to stare at door, "Now what?" He glanced to where Derek was a moment ago, "Go hide-nevermind. You've already hidden yourself away." Grunting, he pushed himself up again and walked to the door.

Yanking the door open, he said, "What?"

There were two men before him, the one on the left had longer hair pulled back and the one on the right had red hair. Stiles' unfriendly welcome made the long haired one scowl. "We have a question for you."

"Shoot." Stiles said, leaning against his door frame.

"We would prefer to ask this inside, if you would Mr.-?"

"Bacon. Kevin Bacon." Stiles said, "And no, you can't come in- Hey!" He protested when they pushed him back. "Do you realize how hard it is to walk backwards in a leg brace? My god."

"There is a man who has escaped from a mental institution." The redhead said, "He's dangerous and since your house is the closest to where he was last spotted-"

"Haven't seen him." Stiles said, "You see, I'm a hermit. It's not normal for me to get visitors or go out and stumble upon a crazy man in the woods."

"Are you sure?" The long haired one asked, "Because this man, Derek Hale, he's charismatic. He doesn't seem to be crazy but the man is very ill and prone to violence."

"No." Stiles said, pushing the two men out the door, "Go on go. Go out the door."

"We've still got some questions for you." The long haired continued, "This Hale guy-"

"Just turn around now. You're not welcome here anymore."

The redhead gave him a look, "Are you singing 'I Will Survive' to us?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "No."

"But those are the lyrics." He protested.

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "I was saying the lyrics, dude. Not singing them. But it's still true. Neither of you are welcome here anymore. Leave."

"No." The long haired man started up, "Like I said, we know that Hale came here, we followed his blood trail, so stop lying to us. Just show us to him and-" he stopped because while he was talking, Stiles had reached down to his leg brace. Along the side of his brace, Stiles always kept a gun full of bullets that would put a werewolf down. But the thing about the bullets that can take down a werewolf is that they work just as well on humans. Grabbing his gun, Stiles brought it up to the man's forehead before the man could realize that Stiles had grabbed the hidden weapon.

"I said: leave." Stiles cocked the gun, "Now."

The men backed up, "You're making a mistake."

"I'm sure that the only mistake I'm making is not shooting you right now." Stiles said. "Get. Out."

The men turned and started to walk away, "When Hale kills you, you won't have anyone to blame but yourself."

"When you're a hermit you can only blame yourself." Stiles replied and slammed the door. Rolling his eyes, he put his gun back in his leg brace.

Clapping his hands, he yelled out to Derek, "Where were we? Oh yeah, you're dying." He made his way slowly into the kitchen, "Come along Sourwolf."

"What the hell was that?" Derek asked.

"That is what happens when I get hunters on my doorstep." Stiles said. "If you have any questions about it, feel free to ask. I doubt you have anyone to tell."

"Why do you assume that?" Derek said.

"Because if you had someone else you wouldn't have invaded my home." Stiles shrugged. "I'm guessing that, and I don't mean to sound insensitive here but, I'm guessing that the hunters are the ones who took those people you would have gone to?"

Stiles took Derek's silence as a yes.

"Ooh, they used bullets with wolfsbane in them." Stiles whistled, "Nasty. But an easy fix."

"You know how to fix it?" Derek asked, "Strange for a human to know that."

Stiles froze for a second, "These bullets are what killed my friend. I couldn't save him." He began moving again, going about his work, "And then the hunters said that they thought I would be thankful to them because they killed Scott."

Derek watched as Stiles got ready to administer the cure, "Hunters don't think of us as anything more than monsters."

Stiles shrugged, "And I don't think of them anything more than monsters." He looked up and locked eyes with Derek, "This is gonna hurt like a bitch."

Derek knew Stiles wasn't lying, but he hadn't been expecting the pain suddenly growing by so much. Thankfully it ended as soon as it began. He was still sore, but he could tell that he would heal without any complications. "Thanks."

"It's not a problem." Stiles said, "Okay, you can crash on my sofa tonight, blankets are in the hallway closet. I'd get them for you, but I have seriously done too much on my leg today. I'm going to pay for it tomorrow, I just know it." He sighed and paused, "And just so you know, you can stay here as long as you need too. You don't have to disappear like a one night stand."

Derek eyed him, "If you're a hermit, how do you know about one night stands?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "I see you were listening when I mentioned that. And I do own a television as well as a computer with an internet connection." Derek blinked at him. "Nevermind then. Okay, uh, just make yourself at home. See you in the morning."

Stiles was surprised that when he got up, Derek was still there. He was actually still asleep. He had probably been worn out. Stiles didn't know exactly what had happened other than at some point recently some hunters had gone after his pack, and then after Derek. And of course Derek had been shot. Yeah, it was apparent that Derek did not have a good day.

Stiles lowered himself to the floor in the living room so that he could do his stretches for his leg. He would have done them in another room but he lived in a small house. Considering that it was only him who lived there, it was always the perfect size.

Glancing down at his leg, Stiles sighed. He was wearing shorts because it gave him more room when he did his stretches. No pants leg pulling on his skin as he moved around. The scars ran for most of his leg, worse around his knee and above. The doctors had said that he wouldn't be able to walk on that leg again. He had proved them wrong. True, he couldn't get very far and even a shorter distance if he wasn't wearing his brace. But he was still using it.

"What happened?"

Stiles jumped, "Warn a man."

Derek raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, yes. how can you warn a man that you're going to talk without talking. I see your point." Stiles sighed and finished his stretch he had been doing.

"What happened?" Derek asked again.

"My friend, Scott." Stiles said, "It was his first full moon."

"That's why the hunters had thought that you'd be thankful." Derek said quietly.

"I never blamed him." Stiles replied. "Not once."

"Didn't Scott's Alpha help?" Derek asked.

Stiles scoffed, going into his next stretch, "No. He just bit Scott and then would randomly come about trying to make him kill his friends."

"So the hunters found out about him because his Alpha never taught him control." Derek said, clearly sounding angry at the Alpha.

"No." Stiles said, "I taught him control, thank you very much. He got caught because he was dating a hunter's daughter."

"That was stupid of him." Derek growled, sitting up.

Stiles shrugged, "We didn't know that her parents were hunters."

Derek nodded. "That's understandable." He wasn't wanting to mention that he had once done the same thing. Luckily he had found out that Kate was a hunter before she found out he was a werewolf.

He then froze and looked at the door, "You've got a visitor." He got up to go hide when the door flew open.

"I have your groceries, thank me now." Jackson said before looking around. He had a few sacks in his hands and he sat them down to stare at Derek, "How the hell did a hermit like you lure someone like him to your home? You had to have lied." He frowned, "And you ruined the morning after by showing him your leg in daylight. Nice move."

Derek started to growl at the intruder, not liking how he was talking to Stiles at all, but Stiles held his hand up slightly to Derek, "Why are you bringing my groceries and not Isaac?"

Jackson sighed, "I honestly don't know. Isaac had something going on, I didn't pay attention to find out."

"Okay," Stiles said slowly, "But how did the great Jackson get roped into being my delivery boy?"

Jackson sneered, "Don't get used to seeing my pretty face. I'm only doing it because Lydia asked me to."

Stiles nodded, "You mean threatened."

Jackson shrugged, "Whatever. Still, you have someone with legs that work, so he can carry in your food, I am going to relax and drink some of your soda." He shot Stiles a look, "Don't bother getting up, I know where you keep them."

Surprisingly, Derek got up and went out to bring the groceries in.

Stiles lifted himself up off the floor, knowing that Jackson was just watching and that he would never offer a helping hand. "You are a jackass."

Jackson pointed at him, getting up to make himself a sandwich, "You should be nicer to me. If I hadn't come you wouldn't have had groceries."

"You're eating half of them now." Stiles said.

"Lies." Jackson said, "It's just a sandwich. Trust me, you got more food than you use to make two sandwiches."

Derek came in then, arms full of sacks.

"Christ, did you get the rest of them in one trip?" Jackson asked.

"Yes." Derek said, setting them down in the kitchen.

Stiles turned to Jackson, "My prescriptions in there?"

"Of course. Had to wait around for twenty minutes for those things to fill." Jackson replied.

"Poor baby." Stiles cooed, "Had to do a good deed instead of get more beauty sleep - which by the way, is not needed."

Jackson preened for a second before snorting, "Way to go. Hit on me while your one night stand is here? Stay classy, Stiles."

"Not my one night stand." Stiles said, "Just a friend. Sort of." He paused, "Which, can you give a message to Lydia and Isaac for me?"

"No." Jackson got up, having finished his sandwich, "Do it yourself. I have important things to do." Putting on his sunglasses he walked out without a word.

Stiles sighed as he started to sort through the groceries, "Well, that's Jackson. He was bit by the Alpha but the bite didn't take. I like to think that the wolf realize how much of a douchenozzle he could be and ran in the other direction."

Derek's eyebrows shot up, as he started to help and put some food in the refrigerator, "Most people die when the bite doesn't take."

"Jackson always has the best luck." Stiles shrugged. "Thanks for helping." After they finished putting away the groceries he took a shower and then left out a towel for Derek to do the same.

Stiles was surprised that when he went to tell Derek that it was his turn, he found Derek under his sink in the kitchen. "Yo, Derek?"

Derek's face appeared, "You have a leak."

"Yeah, I know. It's new. S'why I haven't called someone in to fix it." Stiles said. "Happened like, two days ago and the local plumber was closed and-hey, are you fixing it?" Stiles asked happily, "Because if you are, you're like saving me a ton of cash."

"No," Derek said sarcastically, "I'm not fixing it. I'm looking under your sink because I like the lighting."

"Cool, cool." Stiles nodded, "Just wondering, because man, totally happy you're fixing it. But one, will it be long? And two, aren't you supposed to turn off the water first because I know you didn't as I was showering."

"It'll be fine." Derek said, voice muffled as he didn't stop working. "And not much longer."

"Awesome. Because I have to take my meds and I mean, I could go get some water from the bathroom but I just-" he sighed. He had just come from there and his leg hurt. He really didn't want to walk back there.

"Done." Derek said, getting up and washing his hands. He watched as Stiles smiled his thanks and got out his new prescriptions. "For your leg?"

Stiles nodded as he poured himself a glass of water, "Also Adderall. Painkillers and Adderall. I highly suggest it."

Derek shook his head, "I guess you can't do much fixing up with your leg." He paused, "And if Jackson is like your other friends, they won't help. Repairmen cost-"

"Are you asking me if I have other things you can fix? Because I do." Stiles said. "Also, I can afford repairmen. I'm rolling in it."

"What?" Derek asked, "How can a hermit make money?"

"I write gay werewolf erotica." Stiles waggled his eyebrows.

Derek blinked, "You aren't joking?"

"Nope." Stiles said, chuckling. "Write what you know, y'know? Also, my books are very popular."

"Of course they are." Derek sighed, "But if you point me in the right direction," he said, changing the subject, "I can do some repairs."

Derek spent the day doing random jobs at Stiles'. He thought that it would be decent payment for Stiles' saving Derek's life. Because Derek knew that is what had happened the night before. Stiles had gotten the hunters off his back, and out of the house while giving Derek shelter and taking the bullets out. Derek knew that he would have died last night or soon after if he hadn't stumbled upon the lone house.

Come evening, Stiles proclaimed, "I feel like steak."

Derek nodded, "I'm guessing that Jackson brought you some earlier?"

"No." Stiles said, "No steak here." He grabbed some keys from the table and started for the door, "We're going out to eat."

Derek's brow furrowed, "But you're a hermit."

"But I want steak." Stiles replied. "Come on, I'm paying."

Derek shrugged mentally and followed Stiles out the door.

The ride was full of Stiles' rambling but Derek didn't mind. He was glad that he didn't leave in the morning like he had planned at first. It was nice to have a place to stay while he got his mind wrapped around the events that had happened recently. The hunters had been smart, able to take down his pack. He knew that he was the only one who survived their attack, as the pack's Alpha, he knew when each member had died. It would be good for him to stay at one point and get used to the empty feeling.

As long as Stiles would let him stay.

Derek was jerked out of his thoughts when he saw the sirens flashing behind them.

"Oh what now?" Stiles voiced as he slowed down and pulled over.

Derek got ready to bolt from the car when the policeman walked up, he didn't know if the hunters had told their story of the mental patient escaping to the law around here or not.

"Stiles." The policeman greeted. "Did you know that your back tail light was out?"

"Nope." Stiles said, completely at ease. "And did you really have to pull me over to tell me that? You couldn't, I don't know, pick up a phone?"

The policeman rolled his eyes, "Son, I thought I should check on you because," the man looked deeper into the car and stared at Derek, "you seem to have gained a friend."

"Oh my God. Dad. Is my tail light even out? Or did you just want to find out what is going on before the town gossips tell you what your son has been doing?"

"It's broke." Stiles' dad said before looking at Derek again, "I'm Sheriff John Stilinski."

"Nice to meet you sir." Derek said.

"What are your intentions towards my son?" John asked without preamble.

"Dad!" Stiles yelled, "Come on. You can't do that anymore. I don't live with you. I am my very own man! And like, Derek and I aren't dating."

John glanced at Stiles for a moment before talking to Derek again, "Steak right? It's his go-to first date."

Derek raised his eyebrows and stared at Stiles.

"Okay. So, yes. It is. But in my defense," Stiles started, "I just really want some steak. That and I need to talk to Lydia and Isaac."

"You couldn't, I don't know, pick up a phone?" John said, parroting Stiles' earlier comment.

"Touchè." Stiles said. "But, I am hungry and Derek has been fixing up my house today and so I bet he's hungry like the wolf and so steak."

John nodded, "Alright. Alright. I get it." He started to walk away before he turned around, "Hey, you coming to Sunday brunch?"

"Of course." Stiles said, "I never miss your monthly Sunday brunches. I live for that, you know. Thoughts of it gets me through the bad days of pain, misery and, woe of loneliness."

"You're a hermit because you chose to be one." John said, "It's your own fault. Also, use protection." John laughed as he made his way back to his police car.

Stiles turned to Derek, "Sorry about my dad."

"No, it's fine." Derek said. "Will Lydia and Isaac be at the restaurant?"

"Isaac works in the kitchen, so he should be. But Lydia probably won't be." Stiles said.

"And what do you need to talk to them about?" Derek asked, slightly worried that it was about him.

"They're werewolves. I want to warn them that some hunters are near." Stiles said. "Neither are in a pack so they aren't as strong as they could be."

Derek's brow furrowed, "But there was an Alpha and neither of them became the Alpha when the crazy one died?"

"Nope." Stiles said, slowing down and pulling into a parking spot, "Neither were officially part of his pack - because who wanted a crazy, murdering Alpha running your life? And neither of them killed him, I did."

Derek frowned, "You did."

"Yep."

He glanced down at Stiles' leg, "You said that Scott did that on his first full moon."

"He did." Stiles agreed and sighed, "Okay," he turned off the car and continued the story without getting out, "Scott had just died and I was maybe feeling a bit self-destructive. So I took some crutches and my leg brace and then set a trap for the Alpha."

Derek's eyebrows rose, "A trap?"

"Yeah. You know those Rube Goldberg machines? With chain reactions? Like, I knock over a domino and then that hits a toy car which rolls to hit a ball and then in the end it throws some paint at a wall? Well, I made one of those and like, instead of throwing paint at wall as it's finally thing I had an battleaxe appear and chop him in half." Stiles shrugged.

"That is impressive."

Stiles shot him a grin. "Right. Steak?" He got out the car and led the way.

Inside, the hostess gave Stiles a look, "You actually managed to snag a man like him?" She sneered, "You?"

"Well, actually-" Stiles started.

Derek glared and put an arm around Stiles. "Yes." He bit out. "He managed to snag me." It was apparent that even the staff knew that this was Stiles' first date place. Made sense for them to assume that he was there on a date.

Stiles's face flashed a surprised look, before going into a grin, "Yep. Exactly. Bow before me, mere mortals. I am on a date with an Adonis god."

The hostess turned to lead them to a table, but Derek heard her say, "Pity date."

After they sat down, Stiles sent Derek and apologetic look, "Sorry that everyone thinks we're on a date."

"It's fine." Derek said with a slight smile.

They made some small talk while waiting for the food, not wanting to discuss werewolves in public.

Stiles had been unsurprised when Derek had ordered a rare steak. Very rare. And bloody. He made a face as he watched Derek eat it with gusto. "Tasty?"

Derek looked up from his food, fork halfway to his mouth, "Yes."

Stiles laughed. "Good."

"Stiles." A woman came by, "Imagine seeing you out of your cave. And imagine, you coming to town after I made Jackson bring your groceries this morning."

Stiles looked up, "But Lydia, Jackson didn't bring any steak."

"Which is your fault. You order the food." Lydia flipped her hair and looked at Derek, her eyes flashed, "Alpha."

"Public." Stiles said. "We're in public." He sighed, "But I needed to tell you and Isaac something, so if you wouldn't mind going out back while I grab him?"

"Fine." She said, "Must be important if you came to town to tell us."

Stiles got up and limped to the back, Derek waited outside of the kitchen and was amused when he saw Stiles dragging a kid out by the arm. "But I'm not on break yet."

"But I actually got Lydia to agree to wait out back. You know she won't wait long." Stiles said. "And you won't get fired. They love you here because you are an adorable flower petal made of magic and sunlight." He paused and glanced back as Isaac, "By the way, is something up? Jackson brought my food today."

Isaac shrugged as best he could when one arm was being pulled, "Erica called in this morning, she had a seizure. So I picked up her shift."

Stiles stopped moving for a second, lowering Isaac's arm, "You've been working all day?"

"No. A few hours in the morning and a few hours now." Isaac said.

"Okay then." Stiles proceeded to start dragging Isaac along again.

As soon as they appeared in the alley, Lydia gave them a displeased look, "I hope you realize it's dirty out here."

"You come to my house to wolf out in the woods and roll around in the dirt." Stiles shot back. "Okay, everyone this is Derek, Derek this is everyone. Yes, he's an Alpha. Don't worry, he's not crazy like the last one." He took a deep breath, "But he had some hunters on his tail-"

"So yes, have him meet with other werewolves, smart move." Lydia said sarcastically.

"He lost them." Stiles said, "By hiding at mine. Anyway, I wanted to warn you guys that there are hunters about."

"So stay calm?" Isaac asked.

"Yes." Stiles said, "Remember what I taught you."

"You taught them too?" Derek asked.

"Of course." Stiles said, "Someone had to."

Isaac looked around, as if he thought the hunters were listening in, "You think they're still in town?"

"Probably." Stiles said with a shrug, "Sorry."

"The group of hunter that took out my pack was big." Derek said, "We only saw two men."

Lydia nodded, "I bet they split up. Pairs of two checking out the surrounding area of your territory. The two will probably stay around until they're certain you aren't hiding out." She turned her gaze to Stiles, "How did you get rid of them?"

"I sang 'I Will Survive' at them." Stiles said.

"Fine." Lydia said, "Don't tell us."

"I also threatened them with my gun." Stiles continued.

Lydia and Isaac both glanced at his leg brace. "That probably gave them the impression that you weren't just some simple civilian." Lydia said.

Stiles shrugged, "I had an Alpha in my house who needed medical attention or he'd die. I didn't really care if I tipped them off to the fact that I'm badass."

"Medical attention?" Isaac looked at Derek.

"They shot me with a wolfsbane bullet." Derek answered.

They both cringed, remembering how it had killed Scott. "Lucky you ran to Stiles' house." Isaac said.

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Well this has been fun and all but I actually have plans tonight that aren't having shady meetings in alleyways." She turned to Stiles, "We done?"

"Yeah." Stiles said, "I think I've covered it." He paused, "Oh, you two coming to my dad's Sunday brunch?"

"Of course." Lydia said, walking away, "I actually like your dad."

Isaac nodded, "He asked me to bring that book I talked about last time so that he can read it." He glanced at Derek, "Is he coming?"

Stiles turned and stared at Derek, as if sizing him up, "He might. All depends on if Derek is still in town. Yo, Derek, you still going to be in town?"

Derek stared at him.

"Great, good." He grinned, "I am taking your blank stare as a yes. You'll love my dad's jalapeno cornbread." Stiles said a good bye to Isaac and then slowly started back to his jeep.

On the drive back to Stiles' house they kept the conversation light, not talking about the fact that the hunters were still around. "You know," Stiles started as they got a mile away from his home, "If you hang around, you can create a new pack here. I'm not saying like replace your old one, man, but like. Lydia and Isaac? They could use an Alpha."

"Before I could even think about that, we have to get rid of these hunters." Derek said after a short pause. He didn't want to put anyone else in danger, but he had given some idle thoughts about staying earlier in the day. Even more now that he knew he wouldn't be alone. Isaac seemed like a good kid and Lydia a force of nature. But he had been thinking about staying before he knew there were others. Because he felt as if Stiles could be his mate. The wolf in them didn't talk to them, but would enhance instincts.

Derek's instincts were to treat Stiles as a mate.

When Stiles turned into his drive, he saw a car there. And standing beside it were the two hunters. "Duck." Stiles growled as Derek tried to hide in the jeep.

Stiles made sure to park away from them but close to the house. Getting out, he gave them his best unimpressed glare, "What are you two doing back here? I said your mental patient wasn't here."

"You also said you were a hermit." The redhead said, "Imagine our surprise when we come back to check on you and you aren't at home."

"I had to go to the doctors." Stiles lied.

"This late?" Redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Emergency." Stiles answered dryly.

"Is everything okay?" The long haired one asked, voice full of fake worry, "What was wrong?"

"None of your business." Stiles said.

Redhead cleared his throat, "Mr. Stilinski, lets just cut the crap shall we? We did our research on you. We know you are aware of werewolves and that we're hunters. We're just trying to save lives. If you know where Hale is, you need to tell us."

The long haired man chuckled, "If you continue to protect him, you'll pay for it. We know that you have a gun, I doubt that you're a quicker draw then either of us."

Stiles put his hands on his hips and gave a confident smile, "You did your research huh?" He sounded amused. "So you know that my dad's the sheriff? You know that I hate hunters because they killed my best friend? You're aware that I was told I wasn't ever going to be able to move my leg? And that a month after the injury I was walking across my hospital room? That I had to watch as my best friend died in front of me? Or how I am the one who killed the Alpha? How I set a trap for him, and he fell for it? And after I cut him in half," he walked towards them, limping more than usual, "I went after the hunters who had been in town? How I discussed, calmly with them, why they should leave?" He chuckled, "Your research let you know that I can ruin your lives without harming you?" He looked them over, "It would be so easy to find out your names. And from there I can demolish your credit, make it so that no one would even lend you a dollar. I could take away your social security number? I can frame you for murder." He paused, "Oh wait, I bet it wouldn't really be framing when you've killed many people already." He now stood a few inches from them. Whispering, he finished up, "I am Stiles Stilinski and you are trespassing on my property. Get off and leave town before you learn exactly who I am."

The two hunters looked nervous, one swallowed and the other took a step back. "We aren't afraid of a cripple who writes gay werewolf porn."

Before Stiles could comprehend what was happening, the tables had turned slightly. They swallowed their apprehension and had decided that right now, before Stiles could plan anything, they could take him down.

Derek was out of the jeep before they could do anything to Stiles. Running forward, he skidded as he grabbed Stiles with one hand and hitting both of the hunters with the other. "Come on." Derek said, tugging Stiles after him.

They rushed into the woods behind the house. Derek kept pacing as he walked. Going forward and then back to Stiles and then behind Stiles before back beside him. "I don't think I knocked them out." Derek said, "We need to hurry."

Stiles grunted, "I am hurrying, assface." He lurched forward, "Is there," he paused, catching his breath, "a reason why we didn't take the jeep?"

Derek ran a hand through his hair, "They were expecting you to park away from them. Turns out there were some very small tacks on the ground and you've got flat tires."

"Shit man." Stiles said.

"Hurry." Derek said, giving Stiles a look.

Stiles stopped where he was at and held his hands out beside him, "Derek, you just dragged a guy who, as long as he's wearing his brace, can maybe walk a mile on a good day, into the woods. I can't go any faster. So calm down."

Derek glared at him. "You have to push yourself, Stiles-"

"Derek." Stiles held up a hand, quieting him, "I will go as fast as I can. You can run around and set traps for the hunters. You should be able to do that and keep pace with me, no problem." Sighing, he started walking in the same random direction as he had been, muttering angrily under his breath.

They did this for a bit longer because Stiles stopped, his voice was laced with pain as he said, "Derek. I can't." Sighing, Derek was right by his side. Closing his eyes, he leaned against Derek, taking the pressure off his throbbing leg.

"Come on," He picked Stiles up, "You did good though."

Stiles scoffed, "I should've let you do this from the start."

"Wouldn't have been able to set traps." Derek said, "Now be quiet." He frowned as he started running deeper in the woods.

They got decently far when Derek slowed to a walk, "We'll need to stop soon for the night."

"Not going back to my house." Stiles said.

"I was hoping to find a clearing or some-" Derek cut off his words as he stopped.

"What?" Stiles turned his head and in front of them was indeed a clearing.

With an abandoned barn in the middle of it.

"Well that works." Stiles almost laughed.

Derek carried Stiles up to the loft, so that if the hunters managed to follow them to the barn, they could at least have some warning before they were upon them.

Setting Stiles down, Derek decided to set a few traps at the entrance to the barn. When he got back to Stiles, he was laying the floor, leg brace off but gun beside him. "Thank you." Stiles said.

"For what?" Derek grunted.

"For getting us out of there." Stiles said, "And not making a fuss when you had to carry me."

Derek shrugged, "You wouldn't have had to run if I wasn't around."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Yeah, because when you adopt two werewolves you don't ever to see hunters around."

"But these wouldn't be here now." Derek said.

"Nah," Stiles gave a sad smile, "We're probably the closest werewolves to wherever your pack was. They would have come. I would have given them the speech and then who knows." He shrugged.

"But-" Derek tried.

"Just say 'you're welcome'." Stiles growled at him.

Sighing, Derek did as he was told before joining Stiles on the floor. "Sorry that there isn't any straw or hay to lay on."

"I don't mind." Stiles said, trying to get comfortable to failing. He twisted and turned and had to sit up and move his leg but nothing was working.

Derek sighed and turned to see Stiles' eyes radiating pain. Reaching out, he ignored Stiles' surprised squeak as he tugged Stiles to him. Arranging Stiles so that he was laying on top of Derek, he let himself relax once Stiles did.

When they were almost asleep, Stiles whispered a thanks and Derek grunted in reply.

In the morning, Stiles was surprised to find himself being held up by Derek. Derek's arms were wrapped around him so that he didn't roll off. His face was pressed into Derek's chest and his knee wasn't feeling as bad as he thought it would. Stiles figured it was because werewolves tended to run a higher body temperature and so it felt like he'd had a heat pack on his knee all night.

"Sleep well?" Stiles could feel the question rumble in Derek's chest.

"Yeah." Stiles nodded, "Great actually."

"Good." Derek didn't move, didn't try to push Stiles off.

Stiles raised his head so that he was looking at Derek's face, "You?"

"Better than I have since my pack was killed." Derek answered honestly.

"Well," Stiles paused, "that's good."

Snorting, Derek moved to get up, and Stiles let him.

Stretching, Stiles said, "I doubt we can go back to my house." He nodded at Derek's agreement grunt, "We can go to my dad's. Even though they know who he is, he's the Sheriff. I doubt they'll mess with that."

"It's Sunday today." Derek said conversationally.

"Sunday brunch." Stiles nodded, "A good time for all of us to plan things. You can also mention how you want to be their alpha. Because if you guys are a pack, you'll be stronger and that can help when we go up against the hunters."

Derek rubbed the back of his neck, "There is only two of them. I need three." He leaned close to Stiles, sitting beside him and giving him a suggestive look. "Stiles, I know that you're leg pains you and I think that you would be a fantastic werewolf. If If were to bite you, your leg would heal and-"

Stiles guffawed, "My leg wouldn't heal unless I was an alpha and the only way I could get that way after you bit me is if I killed you. Which, y'know, isn't going to happen." He shrugged, "I also don't want to be a werewolf. I'm happy being a human." He patted Derek on the arm as Derek looked a bit hurt, "Don't worry. It's not you, it's me." He nodded, "Though we could ask Erica or someone? She gets seizures and the the bite could cure her unlike it could with me." Stiles leaned forward and gave Derek a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for offering though."

Derek's eyes narrowed and he reached forward with his hand and wrapped it around the nap of Stiles' neck before pulling him close and giving him a toe-curling kiss.

"Oh my God." Stiles said when Derek pulled back, "That was amazing and hot and not like a pity kiss right?"

"I was planning on making you my Alpha female." Derek said.

"Dude-" Stiles started.

Derek hushed him with a short kiss, "Not like that. You know what I meant."

"Fine." Stiles grinned, "I do. You want to be mates." He chuckled, "Stiles and Derek, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes little werewolf puppies and baby carriages." He chuckled after saying the kids rhyme.

Derek let a long sigh, "On second thought, maybe I don't want you to be my mate."

"Oh shut up and kiss me again." Stiles said.

"Nope." Derek replied, "If we want to get to your dad's in time, we have to leave now." Derek said, giving Stiles one quick kiss again. "We can pick this up later."

"Oh yes we can." Stiles agreed as he put his leg brace back on and made sure his gun was still in working condition before putting it away. "Does this mean that I can introduce you as my boyfriend now?"

Derek shrugged and helped Stiles up, "Everyone assumed anyway."

"Yes," Stiles agreed, "but can I?"

"Do whatever you want." Derek said. "I'm not even going to bother with you trying to talk to your dad's." Picking him up, he started leave the barn. He didn't bother to take down the traps he had set up the night before. If the hunters found the barn, they would assume that they were still inside.

Once they found the road, Stiles was able to direct Derek towards his dad's house. Stiles demanded that Derek put him down once they got to town. Everyone that they ran into the street had a nod or a smile for Stiles as if this was a normal thing for him.

"You're a really bad hermit aren't you?" Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged, "I like people."

"Then why are you trying to be a hermit?" Derek said.

"Because I am one." Stiles said, "Do you not see how far away I live?"

"You know you could be living in town." Derek protested.

"Okay, so the werewolves needed somewhere safe to go when they did their thing and I wasn't looking forward to getting close to anyone else because of some of the crap that went down. And I didn't want people to stare at me and I wanted to prove that I could take care of myself," he took a breath, "and why wouldn't I want to be a hermit? Hermits are awesome."

"You're serious." Derek snorted in amusement.

Stiles laughed and then turned towards a house, "This is it." Opening the door, he yelled, "Dad! We're here! Me and my boyfriend, Derek!"

John appeared then with a raised eyebrow, "But you said it wasn't a date."

"It wasn't. But you know what's a better first date? Better than steak? Running for your life and hiding out in a barn all night." Stiles said, giving his dad a hug.

"Classy." John said dryly. "You two are late."

"Not by much." Stiles moaned, "Also, we had to walk from the barn."

"What?" John stopped and faced his son, "Are you saying that you two actually had to run for your lives and hide out in a barn? And then came to brunch?"

"Yeah," Stiles licked his lips, "More info to come. But we need to tell everyone so why not at the table?" He turned to make sure Derek was following before continuing farther into the house.

"Hey guys." Stiles greeted Lydia, Isaac and Jackson, "Meet Derek, my boyfriend."

"We've met him already." Lydia said.

"Not as my boyfriend." Stiles hissed out.

Lydia rolled her eyes and Jackson said, "I thought he was a one night stand."

Isaac groaned and laid his head on his arms. "I did not need the image of Stiles having sex."

"Get used to it." Stiles said, taking a seat and pulling Derek next to him, "It's going to happen." He paused, "But y'know. You aren't allowed to join in or watch or anything and oh my God, I am going to shut up now."

"Glad you're shutting up." Jackson gave him a look.

"Why you even here?" Stiles narrowed his eyes at him, "You aren't a werewolf that I feel obligated to feed."

John walked in before Jackson could answer, "You don't feed those two werewolves. I do. My food, that I cook for them."

Stiles nodded, "Well, there's that."

"Your dad saw me earlier today and invited me." Jackson said, "Thought he could use a human to talk to."

"I'm human!" Stiles yelled.

"Barely."

John sat down with the last two plates filled with food and set them on the table. Pointing his fork at Stiles he said, "You have something to tell everyone?"

"Yes." Stiles said, "Derek and I are dating."

"We've all heard that." John said, "I assume this started because of whatever reason you stayed in a barn last night. Feel like sharing that?"

"Not if it's sex." Jackson said, "Don't share a story of sex."

"It's not." Stiles said, helping himself to the food. He started telling them about what had happened. About him standing up to the hunters to them having to hide out in the barn. Derek mentioned something once in awhile, but it was agreed that they needed to get the hunters out of town.

"We just need a plan." Isaac said, looking around. "Any ideas?"

There was a silence before Stiles started talking, his voice low and threatening, something none of them had heard much, "They didn't heed my warning. They need to know what it means to cross Stiles Stilinski."

They started planning.

|(o)|(o)|(o)|

The plan was simple enough. Derek would be the bait and lead the hunters to where Stiles and John were hidden with tranquilizer guns. From there, Stiles had some fun planned.

As John and Stiles waited for Derek to bring the hunters to the area, John said, "You sure you don't want me just arrest them?"

Stiles shrugged, "They need to know how all this could have gone down. Also, this will get word out that you don't mess with me and that this is my territory."

"You sound like a werewolf." John rolled his eyes.

"Aw, thanks dad." Stiles replied cheekily.

John gave him his serious face, "I know why you feel like you have to get rid of the hunters, Stiles. But it's not your job to protect them. Hell, they are in better condition to protect themselves." Ignoring Stiles glare, he continued, "It's not your fault that Scott died."

"Do we have to do this now?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, because whenever I try to bring it up, you run off." John said.

"Oh yeah, because in my condition I'm able to run away from you." Stiles bit out.

"You close up and won't talk." John muttered, "But you know right? It's not your fault, about what happened to Scott." He held up his hand to quiet his son, "I know that you did blame yourself once, I hope that's over. I hoped that you moving out on your own and all was your way of dealing with what had happened, so I let you. I'm not blind, son. I saw how you were after your leg, and Scott and that other Alpha. You swallowed all of it and then began to help Lydia and Isaac."

"What did you expect me to do?" Stiles asked, "I couldn't let them figure it out on their own. They would have hurt someone, or themselves. I had already taught Scott quite a bit before- just before. I knew I could help them."

"I understand that, Stiles." John said, "But you could have talked to me. Any of us, really."

Stiles' lips twitched, trying to smile, "Yes I know. Thank you for worrying, dad. Makes me feel special."

Before John could answer, they saw Derek running by and they knew that the hunters would appear soon. Getting their guns ready to fire, John said, "I'm glad that you didn't turn out to be a supervillain like you wanted when you were in first grade."

"Thanks dad." Stiles smirked, taking aim as the first hunter came into view and fired.

The hunter went down and before he hit the ground John had shot the second.

"Nice shots." Derek said, now standing behind them.

"All according to plan." John said.

"Did you really think that I'd have a Sheriff for a father and a gun hidden in my leg brace and not be a good shot?" Stiles asked as John snorted.

"Come on, we need to get them to the shed and tied up before they wake up." John said, nodding towards Derek as the two of them were going to do the heavy lifting.

The three of them managed to get the two hunters tied up to some chairs in the middle of a shed and then John went outside to wait while Stiles and Derek waited inside for them to wake up.

They didn't have to wait long.

Stiles and John had used their collective resources and skills to find out who the hunters were, as well as their past. They made some jumps in their investigation, coming to some conclusions that maybe weren't true. But if they were indeed true, Stiles could really hold the information over the hunters.

Stiles wasn't opposed to using blackmail and threats.

The two hunters blinked awake and stiles waited until they had gotten their bearing before speaking, "Lloyd, Van. So nice of you to join us." He clapped his hands together once, the sound echoing in the shed.

"Stiles." Van, the red head, sneered. "This is kidnapping."

"Indeed." Stiles agreed. "It is. But I wanted to have a chat with you."

Van rolled his eyes, "No reason to kidnap us."

Stiles shrugged, "Remember when I warned you about how you don't want to mess with me?"

Lloyd snorted, "Yes, right before you ran off into the woods with your pet alpha." He looked Stiles up and down, "How's the leg?"

"Peachy. Thanks for asking." Stiles said, "But let's get this started shall we?" He turned to Derek who handed him a thick folder before going to back to stand behind stiles and glare, eyes red.

Stiles flipped open the folder and made a thoughtful noise as he looked at the papers before looking up at Lloyd, "Did your pet budgie really deserve that?" He gave him a disapproving face, "That's how serial killers are born, Lloyd." He tsk'd him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lloyd tried.

"Lying." Derek said quietly.

Stiles shook his finger at Lloyd, "If you're going to lie around werewolves you need to learn how to do it and not get caught.. I did. After all, when you're training werewolves but have no idea how and so you're bullshitting your way through, you have to lie a lot. Best if they don't know that. Makes them feel secure. Kind of like the ropes being so secure. That type of secure feeling." He paused, "Maybe more fuzzy handcuffs though, because ropes chafe." He shrugged.

"Well Lloyd, I know about your budgie. I also know that your first kill just happened to be a werewolf and that's why you went into hunting because hey, you can kill people and still not feel guilty. Because in your eyes they're just monsters who need put down."

Stiles glanced at Van who was giving Lloyd a stink eye, "Didn't know that did you?" Stiles said, "Didn't know that your partner there could have killed you one day and didn't care. What if one day killing a werewolf isn't enough? You wouldn't have seen it coming."

"He wouldn't have." Van said.

Stiles smirked, "You though, Van. Harder to get information on. Horrible that the one who is more crazy would be the lazier of the two. But I still managed to dig up some dirt on you. And dude, seriously? She was your grandma. I don't care if she had been bitten and turned. Grandma. Who had an award winning cookie recipe."

Stiles went on to tell them other facts about themselves, making hints that he could steal their identity and screw them over. More hints that should be in prison, "Which you know, I could leave a nice trail of evidence for my dad. Have I mentioned he's the sheriff? I mean, he's not dumb, I could leave a nice trail for him. Easy to make him start to look in on you." He paused and started acting like he was very frightened, "Dad, these two men keep bothering me at my house and I'm afraid. I can't defend myself and they just won't leave me alone."

Shrugging, he stopped acting and continued, "Or just give a sort of anonymous tip and by anonymous tip I mean leave all this information for him on his desk and never once make him think it was me. After all, I'm a hermit, who could expect me to sneak into the police station and leave this on his desk? Not Stiles, he's a hermit. Besides, I have a bad leg, can't sneak around." He shrugged.

"Blackmail then?" Van asked, "To make us leave?"

Stiles felt his lips twitch, "It's been a thought. You know. Let you guys leave while spreading the word that you do not mess with me. How if I see a hunter in my territory I will destroy them? It's been a thought."

Stiles sighed, "But then," he paused, "I had a different thought. A scientific thought, if you will. See, my boyfriend, Derek. Derek is my boyfriend, now. Anyway, My boyfriend, Derek, is an alpha." He let out a chuckle, "And it's so interesting that you can only become a werewolf from an alpha's bite? And did you know that you basically have a fifty fifty chance at becoming a werewolf or dying?" Getting a look of fake surprise, he said, "And look! There are two of you. Dude, it's perfect. Who wants to do an experiment? You? Thank you for volunteering." Derek was grinning behind Stiles, "But, oh no." Stiles frowned, "I didn't bring my notebook to write down the results in. Damn."

Stiles stared at them for a second, "I guess I'll have to go with blackmail." Turned, he waved at them and left. Derek stood there for a bit, still giving them a grin. But when Stiles called for Derek, Derek gave them a wink before following Stiles out the door.

Once outside, Stiles nodded to his dad. "Wait, like, I don't know. An hour? No, less than. Some weird number I guess. So that they don't expect it?"

"Sounds good." John agreed. "Go on home, I'll let you know how well everything goes." Nodding towards Derek, John said, "Take care of him. Get him home and get him off his leg."

"Way to talk to me as if I'm not here." Stiles said.

"Of course." Derek said, collecting Stiles in his arms and dragging him to the car.

Once in the car, Derek turned to Stiles, "Sure you want to have them arrested?"

"Yeah, man." Stiles said, "I mean, word will still get out to the hunter community. And they will be made an example of. We got enough evidence to lock them away for life too." He smiled, "Let's just go home. Because man, I am being a horrible hermit. I haven't been home in days."

"We've been stuck at your dad's house gathering information about the hunters." Derek said. "Besides, you're a horrible hermit."

"True that." Stiles agreed.


End file.
